My Light
by SissyCreates19
Summary: Here's another Zyle story. This is Kyle and Zoe's first conversation after Fiona fixed him. There is smut in this one. First time writing that, so be gentle. Hope you guys like it.


She strolls into the kitchen with Nan and Madison. Gorgeous as ever.

She's dressed in a sea of dark fabric. Surround by darkness and despair.

Yet, _**she's a light.**_

Able to cast away terrible memories and bring hope to anyone that's in her presence. And she's mine.

_**My light…..**_

* * *

><p>Seeing me with Fiona, she seemed surprised.<p>

I listen, sneaking glances at Zoe, as Fiona explained what she did. That she had given me back my ability to speak and think clearly.

After all is said and done, I take hold of Zoe's hand. Madison watched us with jealousy but she isn't my concern. I lead Zoe upstairs to our room and shut the door.

"Kyle," she says softly, "You're fixed." I turn to her, grinning.

"Sort of. Enough where I can do things again." I reach for her hands, running my thumbs over her knuckles. A look of sadness is present on her face.

"What's wrong? I thought we wanted this? _You_ wanted this?" I ask, my voice is filled with confusion.

She looks down," I did…_**I **__**do**_…. I'm glad you can talk again."

My lips quirk into a tiny smirk. "Then, what's wrong?"

She lets out a sigh."I'm just waiting to hear it."_'_

_Oh god, did she already know? I wanted to tell her about my past, my mother, myself. I didn't want her to find out herself.'_

"Zoe, you need to understand-" She pulls her hands from mine and a sense of loss overcomes me.

_'She hates me now. Thinks I'm disgusting.'_

"No Kyle. I understand completely. You don't have to sugar-coat it. Say how you really feel about me. Just say it"

_'Now I'm confused.'_

* * *

><p>"Zoe, what are you talking about?" She begins to pace, trying to explain herself.<p>

"That the only reason you said you loved me was because you were confused. **That you hate me!**" She exclaims.

"I ruined your life, the future you had planned out."

I'm startled by her outburst.

"If you hadn't of meet me, **you'd be alive.** Finishing college. Finding a girl that could have given you what you wanted." Attempting to calm her down, I reach for her arm.

"Zoe that's…."

She doesn't let me speak, just starts up again, " **I just wanted you to be happy.**You didn't deserve to die for trying to help. I thought that…. that if you were brought back, you could just continue with your life. And I know, I know, that was a stupid idea….. I mean, everyone believed you were dead. But I just… **felt so guilty**.. And sad," She stops pacing, tears in her eyes.

"You were this amazing person, who did such good things… **And you liked me!** There were other girls there, prettier girls, but you spent the party with **me.** You made me feel normal again! Made me forget, for a few hours, why I was brought here in the first place… And…. it was selfish.. of me. Wrong to play God. But I didn't care. Kyle I just…. **I love you. A lot**….. And I don't want you to leave me. But it's about what you want. It doesn't matter how I feel. Now you can think for yourself. You don't….you don't have to do things to make me happy anymore." She finishes her rant, out of breath, waiting for my reaction.

Standing still, I'm in a state of shock.

"Just please, get it done with though." She states. "That's all I ask. Don't drag it out." Sitting on the bed. crying quietly, hands cradling her head.

I couldn't believe this. Her thinking that I hated her.

* * *

><p>Cautiously, I shuffle towards where she was.<p>

Kneeling down, so my face is in front of hers. "Zoe."

Her eyes are downcast, refusing to meet mine. "Zoe, please look at me." I tell her, my hand grabbing hold of her chin to bring her face up.

Her eyes open at my action. "Zoe, why would you think any of that was true?" My voice says in disbelief. " I could never hate you. Do you not understand what you are to me?" She stares blankly.

" **You are everything….** You're the reason I get up in the morning and….and why I sleep at night. You're the cause of the sick feeling in my stomach. And… what makes my heart beat faster.. with a simple touch." I lean towards her more.

**"You are my whole world.** I don't hate or…. resent you…. for bringing me back." She closes her eyes at my words, sighs at the feeling of my forehead pressed against hers.

"Zoe I….**Zoe I love you more then anything.** I don't regret our time together." Her eyes open once more. Honey-hued orbs filled with tears.

"Do you mean all that?" I kiss her cheek.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it otherwise." There's a moment of silence, nerves filling me.

"I love you too." I smile at her, happy she understands and still loves me.

I reach for her hands once again, "Now I have to ask you. Are you truly happy that I can talk again?" She looks surprised at my question.

"Of course I am. I missed the sound of your voice." She says, hand running through my hair. "But I'm kinda disappointed…" she smiles playfully. "I miss the accent. It was totally swoon-worthy." She comments, giggling.

Chuckling, I tell her, "Well, I'll work on getting it back." Then,speaking in my old voice, "Wouldn't want to disappoint you."

She starts to laugh, making me feel elated. The smile slowly slips away, as my eyes cast down to study her face.

She licks her dry lips, knowing what I wanted.

We both lean in, our lips melding together.

As things progress, I push her backwards.

* * *

><p>She's surprised from the sudden force and falls with ease.<p>

She lifts herself up on her elbows to stare at me. Pulling her shoes and socks off, I give her a sly grin.

Pushing her dress until it's bunched at her waist. Softly, I touch her legs.

Kissing from her ankle to her inner thigh. One then the other. She gasps.

Keeping eye contact, I pull down her underwear. "Is this okay?" I ask, breathlessly, hoping she didn't tell me to stop.

**_I needed to show her how much I loved her._**

**_Wanted to give her pleasure. _**

**_Bring her to ecstasy._**

No words come from her mouth. Just a nod.

I spread her legs further apart, making room to fit between her thighs. My hot breath fans over her, blowing softly.

I've never done this to her.

'_What if she hated it? Or I wasn't as good as I thought?'_

Zoe must be getting impatient because her hips lift up, begging for me to do something. I hold them down.

Leaning into her, I start.

* * *

><p>Experimenting, I kiss her clit. Making her squirm a little.<p>

I bring the bundle of nerves to my lips, sucking softly; not sure how much pressure she'd be okay with.

As I do this for a while, her moans become more frequent. She grabs at my hair, trying to bring me closer. "Kyle.**_Fuck…._** Don't stop."

Bringing up my index and middle fingers, I push them into her. _'Oh god she's tight. So wet'._

She gasps at the intrusion. "**_Oh god...Yes…_** Keep doing that." Her begging only spurs me on more.

Thrusting my fingers faster, curling them upwards. Harshly sucking at her clit. I feel her clench around them.

Her shoulders lift off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream.

**_It's beautiful._**

* * *

><p>She lays back, taking deep breaths.<p>

While she tries to calm down, I get off my knees. Painfully hard now.

I start stripping off my clothes.

_'God, I want her badly.'_

She looks up as I pull my boxers down. Pink rising to her checks, looking away shyly.

_'I love when she's like this. So shy, not knowing what she does to me.'_

Going over, smirking, I kiss her. We move up the bed, not breaking our kiss.

I pull off her dress. She unhooks her bra. pulling the straps down her arm, throwing it across the room.

My head bends down to kiss her breast. Biting and licking. Twisting her nipple between my fingers. Making her cry out.

My mouth is brought back to hers. As she sits against the headboard, she grasps me in her hand. My mouth leaves hers.

"**_Uh,god._** Zoe." She becomes bolder, moving her hand up and down. Fast, slow, then fast again.

Getting enjoyment from tormenting me.

This continues for a couple of minutes. The feel of her small hand bringing me closer and closer to the edge. But I stop her, not wanting this to end yet.

She looks at me with concern, "Was I not doing it right?" She questions innocently. I shake my head no, kissing her roughly.

"Need to be in you." I mumble against her lips. She moans in agreement.

We lay down together.

* * *

><p>My hand brushes hair away from her face. She smiles.<p>

'_This is the first time we'll be together. __**Alone. **__Just me and her, making love. With no one else to try and take my attention from her. Zoe. My true love.' _

I slowly push into her.

My head falls to her neck, breathing in and out. Staying still for a moment, letting her get comfortable. Soon she nods to tell me to go ahead.

Pulling out, almost all the way, then thrusting back in. We soon come to steady pace.

Hips meeting at every thrust.

She's holding onto my shoulder, biting . She's trying to keep quiet, muffling her moans into my neck.

She's shocked when I sit up, pulling her with me, still thrusting.

My lips go to her ear, "Don't be quiet. I want to hear you. Want everyone to hear you. Let them know how I good I make you feel." I bite her earlobe harshly.

She groans from my words. I begin to thrust harder. "Kyle. _**God….**_ Kyle. More, give me more."

I slow my movements and she whines. "What do you want Zoe? Say what you want and you'll get it." Her head lifts from my neck.

* * *

><p>Lust-filled eyes taring straight into mine. " I want you to fuck me harder Kyle."<p>

Her lips hover over mine," Make me scream. " she demands. I smirk.

"Yes ma'm." Responding in my best southern accent. Before she can say something about my joke, she's pushed back down.

Lifting one leg over my shoulder, I thrust harder than before.

" Yes…**_Christ…_** Like that Kyle….**_Shit…._** Keep…**_Oh._**. keep doing that." Her head is thrashing around. Grunting, I do what she asks.

Soon after, I roll us over. She shrieks in surprise. I grab hold of her hips, trying to get her to do something. She gets the idea and starts to move on her own.

When I lean up to kiss her, she pushes me away, hand staying on my chest. She rotates her hips slowly. Moving back and forth.

"Zoe. Come on…**_Jesus Christ.._**. more" She smirks at me.

_'God, she's never looked more sexy.'_

"Do you like this Kyle? Do you like me being in control?" She circles her hips. Moaning, I nod. Her head turns to look at the dresser and eyes flash with jealousy.

_'What was she staring at?'_

I look over and then understand.

A picture of Madison.

* * *

><p>When she back to me, I'm still looking at the photo. She forces my vision back to her.<p>

"Was she better than me Kyle?" She questions, moving faster. "Did you like fucking her?" Moving harsher, she doesn't allow me to answer.

"Are you thinking of her now, huh? While we're fucking?" I had never seen this side of Zoe. It was turning me on more and more. S

he scratches at my chest. The pain adding to my pleasure.

"Are you gonna answer?" I grunt and try to speak. She's moving faster and faster.

"No. I hated having sex with her.**_God….fuck..Zoe…._**She was horrible." Grabbing her neck, I bring her close to my face. "I thought of **you** when I was with her." I thrust upwards. Whimpers escape from her mouth.

"Thought about how it'd feel to be in you.._**Shit….**_.about how wet I could make you… What your moans would sound like…**_oh God…_** If you'd scream when you came." While she's distracted, I flip us over.

" Knew you'd be tighter than her. That your pussy would clench every time I pounded into you." I'm shocked at the things I'm saying. Never thought I would talk like that to her.

It's exciting though.

And, judging by the way she's clawing at me, she enjoys it as much as I do. But I have to stop that now.

I want her to know **why** she's better.

* * *

><p>"I knew we'd fit perfectly together you know….<strong><em>Shit Zoe<em>**.. We were made for each other. I knew that with you, it would mean something."

Gasping for breath, she lets out a moan. My hand goes down to her clit. Rubbing it furiously, needing her to cum. I don't know how much longer I can last.

"Cum for me Zoe. Please." One more thrust and I feel her tighten. Her head goes to the side. I have never seen anything more amazing.

Her eyes shut tight, mouth open, face red. That's all it takes for me to cum, filling her.

Becoming apart of her.

I fall down, making sure to hold my weight off of her.

We're both breathing fast. I lift my head and catch her eyes. We both laugh slightly.

"That was." She starts to say.

"Yeah it was." I tell her. "Didn't know you were into dominance." She looks away sheepishly.

" I'm sorry Kyle. I don't know why I did that. I just got jealous, I guess." She says apologetically, running her fingertips over the scratches she made.

I grab her hand and kiss the palm. "It's okay. I kind of liked it." She blushes,"Really?" I nod. "Yeah really."

As we stare at each other, the door opens.

* * *

><p>We turn and see Madison. Hand on hip, pissed off look on her face.<p>

"What the hell?! Why didn't you come get me?" She questions angrily. Zoe turns away, uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Sorry, we forgot." I tell her. Hoping she'll just leave us alone.

"Well let me get undressed real quick. We can have our own fun" She tells me, with a wink.

Quickly I shake my head. "I'm kinda tired now. Just wanna get some sleep." She scoffs, a look of annoyance in her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I'm getting in the shower." She walks towards the bathroom, throwing another look over her shoulder. The door slams behind her.

Exhaling, I look at Zoe. "Thank god she didn't press the matter." I say with a slight laugh, rolling to my side. Zoe just nods her head, staring at the ceiling, a somber look on her face. I pull her to me.

"Hey. It's just you and me now." I whisper in her ear, rubbing against her hair. "I don't want her. Okay?" Kissing her forehead as I finish talking. She smiles.

"Yeah, okay." Grinning, I cover us both.

"Good. Now lets get some sleep. Cause you wore me out." Blushing, she smacks my chest.

After chuckling, I look at her seriously, "I love **you** Zoe Benson. Remember that." She looks at me thoughtfully.

" I love you too Kyle". A pleased look appears on my face.

We settle into the bed, molding our bodies to one another, getting as close as we can.

* * *

><p><em>'I'll tell her tomorrow. Let her look at me without pity and sympathy for one more night.'<em>

Devotion is present on my face as I watch her drift to sleep.

**My light**.

The person that lead me out of the darkness. Who gave me love.

My sweet, innocent, lovely Zoe.

A small part of me is petrified of what will happen when I tell her about my mom.

_'Will she think I'm sick for letting it go on for so long? _

_Will she feel guilty for taking me back to my mother? I __didn't want that. _

_She's felt like that before and I don't want her to feel it again.'_ She stirs a little, moving closer to me. I smile.

'_I'll worry tomorrow. Tonight isn't about heartache and past problems'_

Sleep begins to take over.

I listen to the soothing sound of Zoe's breathing, _my favorite lullaby._


End file.
